<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>上班時間禁止戀愛 by Haruna25996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117845">上班時間禁止戀愛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996'>Haruna25996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄🐯🐶的現實向小短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho &amp; Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　🐯X🐶，現實向</p><p>　　昨天看To night被call out給🐯的🐶表情萌到，生出來的小甜餅，期待某天全員上節目🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　電台下班到家已經十一點了，從保姆車下來後自己搭電梯到住家所在的樓層，走到門外時因為大門縫隙透出的微光頓了一下，他按開密碼鎖進了門。</p><p>　　「回來啦。」坐在沙發上玩著手機的青年對他露出笑容：「有驚喜的感覺嗎？哥。」</p><p>　　慢吞吞地換上室內拖，郭Aron將外套掛好，走到他身邊坐下：「怎麼突然來了？」</p><p>　　「因為在電話裡聽到聲音，覺得想見你就來了。」熟練地用空著的手攬過男朋友的腰，姜東昊笑著對他展示手機畫面：「剛剛打電話給我的時候笑得很高興啊？」</p><p>　　看著畫面裡自己拼命克制但還是下不來的顴骨，郭Aron不好意思地避開他戲謔的眼神：「那是——打給一起這麼多年的成員，高興不是很正常嗎？」</p><p>　　嘴硬的後果是被咬了一下嘴唇：「是嗎？就只是成員？對了，剛剛還叫我白虎xi呢，好疏遠啊。」</p><p>　　「因為是在放送中啊。」被咬的人委屈地扁嘴，開始試圖平息眼前人的不滿意：「東昊呀，東昊——」</p><p>　　聽著他軟綿綿地用平常的稱呼喊起自己，大型貓科動物滿意地將他摟到腿上：「哥叫我幹嘛？」</p><p>　　後天忙內把雙手環上他的頸項，張著大大的眼睛看他：「要bobo。」</p><p>　　「不是說我是成員嗎，和成員bobo不太對吧。」嘗到甜頭的姜東昊開始逗弄起純真的哥，後者因為自己說過的話噘起嘴：「東昊不只是成員。」</p><p>　　「那是什麼？」</p><p>　　在弟弟灼熱的目光下偏過頭，郭Aron小聲又快速地回答：「……男朋友。」</p><p>　　在他看不見的地方揚起笑，姜東昊沒有要立刻放過他的意思：「哥說什麼？太小聲了，我聽不到。」</p><p>　　「東昊是男朋友。」以為對方真的沒聽見的郭Aron乖乖地放大音量重複，轉過頭時卻發現姜東昊用惡作劇成功時的表情看著他，馬上反應過來的人又委屈又生氣：「怎麼可以騙我。」</p><p>　　「噓，哥小聲一點。」笑著看他噘嘴不滿的表情，姜東昊親了一下他的額頭：「吵醒Noah和花順就不好了，我來了之後陪他們玩了好一會才睡著的。」</p><p>　　為了在客廳一隅睡夢正酣的狗狗們只好忍下被戲弄的氣，他扁嘴表達著自己的強烈不滿，放開原本摟住姜東昊的手臂，悶悶地說了一句「我去洗澡」，就想起身離開。</p><p>　　才從沙發上站起來轉過身，就被人拉著手腕又坐了回去，寬厚的胸膛貼在他背上，平時爽朗現下溫柔的聲音從後面傳來：「別生氣了，哥看到我要開心的吧？讓我bobo一下？」</p><p>　　好哄的郭Aron在幾秒後轉了過來，把臉在弟弟衣襟上蹭了蹭：「一下不夠。」</p><p>　　接著就被捧著臉親了好幾下，滿意的撒嬌鬼在bobo結束後綻出甜蜜的微笑。</p><p>　　洗好澡出來，看見姜東昊趴在大床上玩手機，好奇的湊過去看了一眼，正好看見結尾時自己對著珉起撒嬌的畫面，郭Aron羞窘地張了張嘴，接著別開視線，假裝什麼也沒看見。捕捉到他表情的姜東昊笑著起身抱過他躺好：「哥害羞了？」</p><p>　　因為是要和珉起互相傷害而作的撒嬌，表情特別奇怪，無法面對自己新鮮黑歷史的人噘嘴：「關掉吧，東昊。就只看著現在的我不好嗎？」</p><p>　　「不想錯過哥的每分每秒才看的。」眼看進度條結束，姜東昊把手機放到一邊，環抱住假裝鬧脾氣的人：「就算是那種表情也可愛。還幫我挑了冰美式當禮物，是貼心的哥呢。」</p><p>　　得到誇獎的人逐漸忘記自己在佯裝憤怒，一下就又變回平時習慣的被男朋友抱著聽自己撒嬌的模式。絮絮叨叨地說完今天節目的事情後，姜東昊親了一下他的臉頰：「有想要知道的事情，或許哥可以告訴我嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯？」已經開始被睏意籠罩的人軟軟地用鼻音發出疑問詞。</p><p>　　「Call out給我以後，不是放了歌嗎？」姜東昊看著他的雙眼：「珉起用手遮著嘴和哥說了什麼？」剛剛看了廣播以後就很在意，珉起說了幾句後看了看外面，就一臉尷尬地停了話頭，而他的戀人就只是喝水，然後若無其事地帶著笑容看留言，他真的很好奇那時發生了什麼。</p><p>　　他看見郭Aron抿了抿嘴，把臉湊到他耳邊，呼吸聲清晰得他一時間沒有反應過來對方說了些什麼，一直到幾秒後才笑得彎起了眼。</p><p>　　「珉起叫我不要笑了，不然看節目的人都要知道我工作中還打電話給男朋友了。」</p><p>　　END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 鬍渣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　從鬧鐘聲響起，到從被窩裡探起身，拿起手機關掉鈴聲，並看向懷中微微皺起眉頭的人，姜東昊只用了不到三秒的時間。</p><p>　　一直到幾年前，他都還是那個成員們公認最難叫醒的人，甚至時常在半夢半醒間自行推遲行程來逃避需要起床的事實。在五個人還一起擠在宿舍的那些日子裡，他的鬧鐘除了吵醒室友外，基本上沒有其他作用──噢，還有白白浪費手機的電量。</p><p>　　但這兩年他一改前非，逐漸轉變成了鬧鐘一響就能馬上起床的人，不是出於什麼特殊的原因，只是不想讓鬧鈴吵醒現在蜷縮著身體，被他摟在懷裡的人。</p><p>　　郭Aron是出了名的敏感──無論是對光線還是聲音。因此睡覺時除了把窗簾拉得嚴嚴實實杜絕會在清晨露臉的陽光外，房間裡也不放任何會發出聲響的東西。姜東昊很清楚這點，所以對自己不小心忘了將前天為了準時去工作室而定下的鬧鐘取消的事情更加懊惱，所幸大概是因鈴聲在變得刺耳前就被關掉了，被攪擾睡眠的人並沒有睜開眼睛，只是模糊地從鼻子裡「唔」了一聲，把小小的腦袋在他胸前蹭了蹭，又繼續沉入了夢鄉。</p><p>　　鬆了一口氣，被意外打散了所有睡意的姜東昊小心翼翼地輕拍著他的背，另一隻手拿著手機，打開APP漫無目的地看起文章打發時間。</p><p>　　在把有興趣的東西都看過一輪後，開始感到無聊的姜東昊瞟了眼右上角的時間，已經是上午十一點了，隔著房門也能聽見一點Noah在客廳發出的聲響，他猜花順肯定也醒了。</p><p>　　　他放下手機，看了看暫時還沒有清醒跡象的人，將佈滿青灰色鬍渣的下巴挪到對方光潔的額頭上磨蹭：「該起床了。」</p><p>　　突然被粗糙觸感襲擊的人蹙眉，軟綿綿地抬起一隻手，試圖推開美夢破壞者，但還沒碰上就被抓住了手腕，同時磨蹭的力度變本加厲起來。還沒徹底清醒的郭Aron迷迷糊糊地開口：「Noah、再讓爸爸睡一會──」</p><p>　　被認成狗的大型貓科動物哭笑不得地捏了一下他的耳朵：「哥什麼時候變成我爸爸了？起來了，再幾個小時經紀人哥要來了。」雖然也不想吵醒戀人，但今天賴床的人還得去電台上班，再放任他睡下去的話就要出大事了。</p><p>　　總算清醒泰半的人睜開了眼，因為起床氣而下意識地噘起嘴，姜東昊湊上去親了親他：「Noah和花順應該餓了，我去看看，哥先刷牙洗臉吧。」</p><p>　　郭Aron噘起的嘴因為耐心的勸哄恢復了原狀，順勢張開手理直氣壯地撒嬌：「要抱。」</p><p>　　對他這模樣司空見慣的人抱了抱他，又在他鼻尖上落下一個吻，卻落得被後者皺起臉避開的下場：「好刺。」</p><p>　　又好氣又好笑地摸了摸自己的下巴，又碰了碰對方的：「哥還不是一樣。」</p><p>　　無法反駁事實的郭Aron拒絕延續這個話題，下了床就往浴室走，拋出一個世紀難題讓身後的人煩惱：「中午叫外賣吃吧？看東昊想吃什麼就叫什麼。」</p><p>　　姜東昊瞬間忘記了要繼續吐槽哥哥的念頭，專心致志地打開外賣APP搜尋起來。悄悄回頭的郭Aron看著那畫面微笑起來，愉快地打開了水龍頭。</p><p>　　走出浴室就聽見客廳傳來Noah興奮地叫聲，郭Aron朝客廳探頭，招呼正要往No順的飼料碗裏頭倒乾糧的人：「我來餵吧，東昊去把鬍子刮乾淨。」</p><p>　　一個早上就被點名嫌棄了兩次的人放下飼料，無奈地摸了摸在腳邊轉著圈的Noah和乖巧待著的花順：「哥就這麼討厭我的鬍子嗎？珉起說哥的人中是瀝青的時候我都幫哥說話了。」</p><p>　　已經走到他身邊準備接手的郭Aron聞言頓了頓，用洗漱後已經看不見半點鬍荏的臉望著似乎有點傷心的男朋友，伸手環在他脖頸上，柔軟的唇瓣貼上對方片刻，離開後用撒嬌時特有的軟糯嗓音委屈地解釋：「只是不想bobo的時候一直被扎到，我也刮鬍子了呀，現在這樣東昊親起來更舒服不是嗎？」語畢又追加了一個發出響亮啾聲的吻，附帶增加說服力的無辜的眼神。</p><p>　　本意只是逗哥玩的姜東昊被他的模樣融化，把人抱起來又親了好幾下，從雙唇碰觸漸漸往深吻的方向奔去，被摟緊的人閉著眼，長長的睫毛像蝴蝶羽翼般簌簌顫抖，雙頰也酡紅一片。把對方害羞的臉盡收眼底，姜東昊心底的憐愛像湧泉般汨汨而出，放開已經被蹂躪通紅的唇瓣，輕咬因為缺氧而發紅的耳尖，掌心在他纖細的腰背處摩娑，客廳瀰漫著旖旎，就連搗蛋鬼Noah都離開他倆的腳邊躲到了角落的聖誕樹下，安靜待著的花順只是淡定地看著他們。正在難分難捨時，門鈴忽然響起，伴隨著從對講機傳來的一聲：「您好，外賣！」</p><p> 　　來得不合時宜的外賣讓糾纏的兩人驚慌地分開，郭Aron心虛地擦了擦水光瀅瀅的唇，將男朋友往浴室推：「你去刷牙洗臉，我去拿外賣。」</p><p>　　姜東昊滿臉惋惜地走進洗手間，心想自己為什麼要叫那麼近的店呢。</p><p>　　再度回到客廳時餐桌上已經擺滿了食物，吃飽喝足的Noah叼著見底的飼料碗興致高昂地在再度出現的叔叔身邊繞圈，姜東昊有些得意，走到還在擺弄餐具的郭Aron身後抱著他炫耀：「Noah比起哥好像更喜歡我呢。」</p><p>　　郭Noah真正的主人頭也不回：「反正東昊和我都贏不過鍾炫。」</p><p>　　事實暴擊讓姜東昊喉頭一哽──是啊，那個背著郭Aron給Noah偷塞食物的人，他們當然贏不了──但他很快就反應過來：「Noah最喜歡的是鍾炫也沒關係，他主人最喜歡的是我就行了。」</p><p>　　郭Aron低著頭笑了，放下手裡的東西，板起臉轉過身對滿足的弟弟嚴肅地聲明：「可是我最喜歡的是珉起啊。」</p><p>　　雖然努力隱藏著笑意，眼神中透露的促狹和戲謔還是被姜東昊一絲不漏地捕捉到了。他二話不說地將言不由衷的哥哥鉗在懷裡，接著舉起一隻手──開始搔起郭Aron所有怕癢的地方。</p><p>　　「啊、等一下！」沒想到戀人會來這招的郭Aron驚嚇地叫起來，一邊抵抗著魔爪一邊笑著求饒：「太癢了──東昊──」</p><p>　　沒有理會他的服軟，姜東昊一直到看見他笑出淚水才停手：「再給哥一次機會，最喜歡的人是誰？」</p><p>　　怕癢的人無力地靠在他身上，哼哼著小聲說：「是你呀。」</p><p>　　終於得到滿意答案的人溫柔地替他拭去眼淚：「我也最喜歡哥。」</p><p>　　郭Aron微笑起來，臉龐因為方才胡鬧產生的熱度而佈滿紅暈。他仰起臉輕輕親了下戀人的下頷，蜻蜓點水似地，一觸即分。正想抽身準備用餐，卻被扣住了後腦杓，姜東昊親暱地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，用略微沙啞的聲音低低問：「現在不會被鬍渣扎到了吧，哥。」</p><p>　　小扇般的睫毛微動，郭Aron眨了眨眼，將唇瓣再度送上，在接合前的瞬間短促又甜膩地回應了他的問題：「嗯。」</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>大家聖誕節快樂~這篇大綱在噬嗑錄完結以前就寫好了，今天才有心情拿出來完成😂之後🐯🐶現實向的小短文應該都會用章節方式更在這篇下面~<br/>靈感來自🐶在To.night說🐯現在聽到鬧鐘很快就會起來，但是直到18年的演唱會vcr花絮裡還是經紀人哥打電話才起得來的🐯為什麼現在起很快，🐶又為什麼知道，出於這樣的疑問就腦補出這篇了😳希望大家看得開心~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 眼神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>　　郭Aron知道，姜東昊看他的眼神從某天起變了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　剛來韓國時，他被工作人員帶著，和幾個同樣身為練習生的少年們打了招呼。<br/>
　　雖然對韓語一知半解，能完整聽懂的句子幾乎沒有，可他還是能感受到弟弟們的熱情──尤其是那個來自濟州島的少年，只要一有機會就湊到他身邊說話，話語中滿滿地都是對蔚藍海洋彼岸大陸的好奇。<br/>
　　「Aron哥，LA的韓國人多嗎？你在那裡的朋友都是怎麼樣的？」<br/>
　　「Aron哥，美國學生下課後都做什麼啊，和我們一樣去PC房嗎？」<br/>
　　「Aron──」<br/>
　　聽起來多少有點傻氣又天真的提問，卻是郭Aron很長一段時間裡的精神支柱。隻身來到韓國成為練習生的生活沒有想像般容易，又有著語言文化的雙重隔閡，他無數次升起過就此放棄回國的想法，然而弟弟們和那張笑瞇了一雙眼的臉龐總是在這種時刻自心底浮現。<br/>
　　就這樣放棄的話，我算是什麼呢？弟弟們都還咬牙撐著呢，我是哥哥，不管怎麼樣也要走下去才行。<br/>
　　抱著這樣的信念，他日復一日地練習舞蹈，也去上韓語學堂，偶爾想偷懶就翹課跑去PC房，然後因為在那裡和弟弟們（主要是崔珉起）不期而遇而驚訝，最後約好誰都不准出賣對方，心安理得地一起玩起了卡丁車。<br/>
　　日子飛快地流逝，練習不到一年，公司告訴他們要出道了，同時也委婉地告訴他們在放送中可以多做點曖昧動作來吸引女性粉絲。<br/>
　　這是男子團體都會有的營銷策略，倒也沒什麼特別牴觸的──一起為了出道努力這麼久，宿舍生活裡彼此間什麼都看過了，也常勾肩搭背著一起到附近的便利店吃宵夜，只是一些輕微的動作就能滿足公司行銷的話，那也無甚不可。<br/>
　　郭Aron想著，眼光悄悄地看向一旁的姜東昊，卻發現他一臉呆懵，銀色耳釘讓他發紅的耳尖越發明顯。<br/>
　　啊，東昊是很容易害羞呢。郭Aron恍然。<br/>
　　和自己愛撒嬌的個性不同，姜東昊基本上是個撒嬌絕緣男，只要讓他做撒嬌就會堂皇得不知所措。郭Aron旁觀過好幾次姜東昊被其他人逗弄後面紅耳赤的場面，一邊覺得可愛一邊又有些不忍心──畢竟是一直很照顧自己的弟弟，所以他通常會不動聲色地插科打諢一番，幫姜東昊轉移焦點。<br/>
　　但是，仔細想想，讓東昊害羞好像很有趣呢？已經聽不見Staff說話的郭Aron看著瞳孔地震的姜東昊，心裡萌起一簇小小的惡作劇火苗。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　今天本來應該是來遊樂園舉辦快閃演唱會的，但天空在他們完成發放邀請函任務後就暗了下來，細雨一會就成了傾盆大雨。眼看演唱會是沒辦法如期舉辦了，熱情的粉絲和遊客們卻都已經蜂擁而來，Staff於是在雨棚裡佈置了一下，將表演改成了迷你Fan Meeting。<br/>
　　人們紛紛舉著手機拍攝，五個人也配合地擺出微笑向鏡頭或揮手或比愛心，只有郭Aron把手圈在姜東昊身上，沒有骨頭似地倚著弟弟，把臉湊近愣住的人，微微噘起了嘴，像是要索吻。<br/>
　　姜東昊的身體僵住了，一起凝滯的還有他的神情。感受到他的驚慌，知道見好就收的郭Aron笑了笑，把頭挪開了一點，兩人很快又若無其事地對台下微笑。<br/>
　　真好玩。滿意於姜東昊反應的郭Aron食髓知味，之後的某次採訪又如法炮製了一次，這次嘴噘得更高，頭靠得更近，幾乎是姜東昊一把臉轉過來就要親上的距離。後者滿臉不自在，礙於拍攝又不能直接推拒，於是偏過頭輕輕撞了一下他。<br/>
　　被攻擊的郭Aron不敢置信地摸了摸頭。<br/>
　　他以為姜東昊不會對他這樣的。說實在話，之所以選姜東昊作為主要惡作劇對象，第一是因為他的反應很有趣，第二也是因為他知道姜東昊雖然嘴上常常欺負自己，卻是個溫柔的人，不愛動手動腳，要是換成崔珉起，郭Aron想他大概剛把臉靠過去就要挨打了。<br/>
　　可是一直對他好的姜東昊卻警告了他。你以為這樣我就會罷手嗎？郭Aron賭氣地想，人格裡的幼稚部分急速膨脹，在輪到姜東昊稱讚他的優點時，他索性用含著蜜的眼神望著對方，再度做起噘嘴討bobo的動作。<br/>
　　姜東昊石化了，接著下意識想伸手拍打他制止，但很快就因為是在訪問中而忍了下來，強作鎮定地接著回答問題，郭Aron看他不為所動，又撒嬌了好幾次，最後姜東昊在慌亂中說了一句「夠了吧哥」，把他驚嚇神情盡收眼底的郭Aron這才滿意地和他擁抱了一下，結束今天份的搗蛋。<br/>
　　逗東昊真的好有趣。逐漸上癮的人開始找不同方式讓弟弟害羞，比如在公演時扯一扯領口，摸一摸胸肌，記者會時扳過他的臉像是要接吻，看到他墨鏡下瞪大的褐色眼眸後得意洋洋地笑起來。<br/>
　　當然，也會有姜東昊佔上風的時候──雖然郭Aron並不想承認，就那僅有的一次──在日本活動時的危險之吻，輪到他咬著紙張要傳給姜東昊。從珉起那裡接過來的時候還不覺得有什麼，不知為何對著另一個弟弟卻赧然起來，打了手勢讓姜東昊靠近自己一點方便傳紙，下秒就看見後者對他笑了，接著扣住他的腰朝自己一拉，兩具年輕的軀體瞬間拉近許多。<br/>
　　心臟像擂鼓一樣，砰咚咚地瘋狂跳動，郭Aron在姜東昊將嘴唇貼上紙張時閉起了眼。<br/>
　　紙張很快地離開了他，姜東昊的雙唇也是。感覺到熱氣和呼吸聲遠離的瞬間，他睜開雙眼，露出多少有點羞澀的笑，心底卻有些不安。<br/>
　　為什麼要閉眼啊？又不是真的接吻。還有為什麼只有和東昊傳紙的時候心臟會那樣跳？郭Aron越想越找不出能說服自己的理由，索性把這些疑問全都拋到了腦後，並且將此視為自己敗給弟弟的黑歷史，下回又更變本加厲地調戲起姜東昊。<br/>
　　郭Aron以為這樣的打鬧不會有任何風險──都是為了營業嘛，姜東昊會理解的，從他回到宿舍後並不會特別避開自己，也沒有來質問就知道他並沒有真的把這些放在心上，於是郭Aron繼續心安理得地在鏡頭前調戲著弟弟，鏡頭後依然全心全意地依賴著他，偶爾也在喝酒後跑到他房間撒嬌，說要一起睡就硬鑽進單人床的被窩裡，接著睡得不省人事，留下無奈的姜東昊去他房間拿棉被裹好自己，然後摟住渾身酒氣的哥哥進入夢鄉。</p><p>　　時間無聲無息地過去，經過無數痛苦、掙扎和低谷，五個人暫時成了四個，他們的問候方式也轉變為「大家好，我們是NU'EST W」。<br/>
　　好像就是那時開始，總算能把一門心思從晦暗不明的前程轉移到周遭的人身上，郭Aron後知後覺地發現姜東昊看著他的眼神變了。<br/>
　　在初識時，姜東昊看他的眼神是新奇和羨慕；後來熟悉了他愛撒嬌又愛開玩笑的本性後少了前述的那兩種情緒，多了無奈和放任；而現在──<br/>
　　好像越來越灼熱了？還多了不少他也看不太懂，但總之不大可能是用來看哥哥的東西。<br/>
　　似乎有哪裡不對勁。遲鈍的人苦思冥想許久卻想不出個所以然，想著反正他們感情還是很好，不是被討厭就行了，將這個發現丟到了一邊。<br/>
　　某天在外打工的黃旼炫回來找他玩，順便遛遛Noah，兄弟倆走在路上閒聊，走過轉角開幕不久，掛著休息中的咖啡廳時，郭Aron忽然想到上回和姜東昊一起來吃過，兩個人都挺喜歡這裡供應的蛋糕，菜單上也有蜂蜜巧克力口味的甜點，於是開口道：「下次來吃這家吧，有你喜歡的蜂蜜巧克力蛋糕。」<br/>
　　講到吃的，黃旼炫精神就來了，他嚥了口口水，直勾勾地盯著擺在外面的菜單上的圖片，像是這樣就能品嚐到甜點的味道一樣。<br/>
　　郭Aron看著他，忽然覺得這眼神很熟悉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　──有時他會因為自己房間堆了太多衣服沒折，床鋪上沒有空位而跑到別的房間睡覺。鍾炫珉起兩個人住一間，要再塞進一個人不免有點勉強；東昊就不一樣了，一天裡基本上有半天都泡在工作室，一整天不見人影的情形也有過，當然就成了他鳩佔鵲巢的首選。<br/>
　　還有個他下意識忽略的原因──姜東昊的床有他熟悉的味道，總覺得睡在這裡就像以前被抱著睡時一樣，既安心又能快速入眠。<br/>
　　一覺起來時姜東昊通常都已經回家了，有時候會就在客廳沙發上睡，有時會在床邊地板坐著打盹。剛醒來的郭Aron睡眼惺忪，看到被佔走床鋪的弟弟身影就會心虛地撲上去撒嬌：「怎麼不到床上睡？」<br/>
　　無奈滿載的人接住他：「又不像喝醉了怎麼叫都叫不起來的時候，哥好不容易睡得那麼熟，我會吵醒你。」<br/>
　　被寵壞的郭Aron眨著大眼睛看他，目光裡盈滿剛睡醒時特有的迷茫，姜東昊眼珠一錯不錯地看著他，摸了一下他的頭：「沒事的，我在工作室睡過了。」<br/>
　　聽到這句話才讓郭Aron稍微安心點──他只是懶得整理房間才跑到弟弟房間睡，但絕對不想為此讓弟弟缺少睡眠，就算姜東昊是他們之中公認睡眠時間最少的人也一樣。<br/>
　　那之後郭Aron更加心安理得地把姜東昊的房間當成了自己的第二個領地，某回被姜東昊開門的聲音弄醒，還會軟乎乎地用模糊不清的聲音招呼他：「東昊呀，回來啦，一起睡吧。」<br/>
　　主客顛倒的行為讓姜東昊啼笑皆非，想著反正都吵到他睡覺了，自己也沒必要再捨床鋪而就沙發，簡單洗漱一下就躺到了他身側，將被子拉過來一點蓋住身體，大部分都留在容易生病的人身上：「好了，哥睡吧。」<br/>
　　「嗯……」纖細的人應了一聲，用最後殘存的清醒伸出手撒嬌：「要抱著睡。」<br/>
　　有力的雙臂環住他，手掌在單薄的背脊上溫柔地輕輕拍打著，願望得到兌現的男人噙著笑容進入了夢鄉。<br/>
　　起床的時候還被圈在懷裡，倉鼠般蜷縮著身體的人長長地「唔」了一聲，探出頭迷茫地四處張望，下一秒就因為感應到彷彿有著實體的眼光而抬眼，撞進了那雙深沉的眸子裡。<br/>
　　他不知道姜東昊為什麼用那樣的眼神盯著他，但他知道自己臉紅了。<br/>
　　「啊，好餓。」為了掩飾即將變成煮熟螃蟹的事實，一點也不餓的郭Aron摸摸肚子，不著痕跡地從弟弟懷裡抽出身下了床：「東昊不吃東西嗎？」<br/>
　　姜東昊沒有攔阻他離開的動作，只是繼續用那種令他坐立不安的眼神看他：「我也餓了，前面街角有家新開的咖啡廳，哥一起去嗎？」<br/>
　　「嗯？好、好啊。」實際上只想快點走出房間用冷水洗洗臉阻止熟度增加的郭螃蟹想也沒想就滿口應下，接著一溜煙跑回了自己房間，留下稍微有些顫抖的餘音：「我去刷牙洗臉換衣服！」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　──就是這個。旼炫現在看著甜點的眼神，和東昊那天的眼神一模一樣。<br/>
　　腦海像是一團漿糊，郭Aron抓著Noah的牽繩在原地發愣。<br/>
　　弟弟用看食物的眼神看自己，是什麼意思啊……？是漢尼拔嗎？<br/>
　　「哥？」總算從甜點的誘惑裡回神的黃旼炫奇怪地看著他，「怎麼在路中央發呆啊？」<br/>
　　「啊？啊！沒、沒事！」差點鬆手放開牽繩，嚇了一跳的郭Aron手忙腳亂地將想亂跑的Noah拉回身邊，跟著弟弟又往前走了一段路，最後還是猶豫著開口了：「旼炫啊，如果、我是說如果，有人用你剛剛看著甜點的眼神看人的話，那麼，他是想做什麼？」<br/>
　　黃旼炫困惑地停下腳步，認真地想了想：「想要得到對方？」他剛剛滿腦子只想著要吃到蜂蜜巧克力蛋糕，把這想法代換到人類身上的話就是這樣吧。<br/>
　　這答案帶來的衝擊一點也不比原來的猜想低，郭Aron無聲地張嘴，耳朵悄無聲息地紅了。注意到哥哥反常的黃旼炫莫名其妙地打量了他一會，忽然「啊」了聲：「是東昊嗎？他早就──」<br/>
　　「汪！」已經被迫留在原地許久的郭Noah不快地昭示著存在感，也讓黃旼炫注意到哥哥變幻莫測的神情。<br/>
　　好像說錯話了。黃旼炫緊緊地閉上嘴，狹長的眼不停眨動。<br/>
　　「早就什麼？」對著彷彿知道些什麼的弟弟，郭Aron既緊張又期待他後面的話：「旼炫啊，說完啊。」<br/>
　　黃旼炫只是拼命搖頭，伸手將嘴巴拉鍊拉上，委屈地用眼神表示他什麼也不會說。<br/>
　　沒辦法從弟弟嘴裡套話的人鬱悶地結束了遛狗，沒多久黃旼炫也因為還有行程先離開了。郭Aron癱在自己床上，腦海裡迴盪著那句未竟的「東昊嗎？他早就──」<br/>
　　早就什麼啊？早就開始練習眼神演技？早就囑咐黃旼炫要把話講一半吊人胃口？早就──<br/>
　　想要得到他？<br/>
　　郭Aron把臉埋進了被子裡，企圖掩飾熱到發燙的雙頰。<br/>
　　不是吧，說好了只是營業的啊？而且以前明明還會因為他討bobo而渾身僵硬的，怎麼可能會是這樣？<br/>
　　……但為什麼想到姜東昊可能是真的喜歡他時，自己心裡除了害羞以外半點牴觸都沒有啊，郭Aron迷茫地想，多年以來姜東昊照顧他的瑣事也一一浮現在腦海。<br/>
　　剛出道時的團綜去釜山拍攝，分組時姜東昊二話不說就選了他，理由是他韓文不好，需要有人好好替他解釋，而姜東昊覺得自己最適合負責這件事；他不安的時候總是很快察覺，會告訴他說的話沒有錯，鼓勵他繼續講；自己做的撒嬌不管有多奇怪，姜東昊基本上是照單全收；和珉起打鬧時如果自己處於下風，姜東昊也會不著痕跡地幫腔幾句……<br/>
　　好像比他想像得還明顯？把有印象的事情一件件拎出來審視，才發現姜東昊除了口頭欺負，對他向來都溫柔以待，是個人都察覺得出來。<br/>
　　郭Aron把臉從被子裡抬起，抓了抓亂糟糟的頭髮，走到門邊小心翼翼地抓著門框往玄關張望。<br/>
　　姜東昊的鞋子不在──應該是又去工作室了，郭Aron嚥了口唾液，躡手躡腳地往姜東昊房間走。<br/>
　　「哥，又要去東昊房間睡啊？」在客廳打著電動的金鍾炫目不斜視地發問，以為專注力一流的弟弟不會注意到自己的郭Aron尷尬地從背貼著牆，蹲矮身體的可疑姿勢直起身：「對，不知不覺床上又堆滿衣服了，所以……」<br/>
　　金鍾炫的眼睛依然盯著螢幕裡的小人，嫻熟地操控著他跳上跳下：「哥前幾天不是凌晨還在折衣服嗎，今天怎麼不折了。」<br/>
　　因為我怕東昊又用那種讓人無法招架的眼神看我，所以才難得勤奮一次整理了床鋪的。郭Aron無法將洗心革面的理由宣之於口，感覺弟弟的問題直逼靈魂深處，那對火眼金睛彷彿不是看著遊戲畫面而是看著自己，心虛地囁嚅著解釋：「今天身體不太舒服，所以不想折。」<br/>
　　「那哥早點休息吧，晚安。」金鍾炫用閒著的那隻手對他揮了揮，郭Aron鬆了一口氣，若無其事地走到姜東昊房間後關上了門，不一會就沒了動靜。<br/>
　　遊戲畫面跳出了「YOU WIN」的字眼，金鍾炫放下手把，看了看緊閉的房門，微笑著拿起手機傳訊息給不久前打了賭的室友：「Aron哥剛剛去東昊房間了，明天中午我要吃烤牡蠣，謝謝^^」<br/>
　　無視了崔珉起火速回覆的：「啊啊啊啊Aron哥怎麼這麼沉不住氣就不能再等幾天嗎ㅠㅠ我們吃肥腸不行嗎鍾炫啊？」，金鍾炫撈起一旁的手把，調低遊戲音量，繼續沉浸在自己的電玩世界。<br/>
　　---<br/>
　　「不能睡、不能睡。」昏暗的房間裡，郭Aron拼命張著眼驅趕襲來的睡意。<br/>
　　手機顯示的時間是一點五十分，外頭萬籟俱寂，連金鍾炫都已經收起遊戲機回房了。偌大的房間裡只有他自己的呼吸聲，郭Aron窩在被子裡，用此生首見的意志力撐住頻頻往下掉的眼皮。<br/>
　　早知道今天要等姜東昊，昨天他就不熬夜看影片了……然而再怎麼懊惱都為時已晚，壓抑著疲倦的人狠狠捏了一下自己的手，吃痛地發出「嘶」聲。<br/>
　　眼睛裡瞬間充滿了因為痛楚而迸出的淚水，郭Aron眨眨眼，淚珠在頰邊劃出弧線。<br/>
　　雖然是個笨方法，好歹現在是有精神多了。忐忑不安的人全神貫注地支起耳朵，試圖捕捉闐靜黑夜中的所有動靜。<br/>
　　又等了五分鐘左右，大門處傳來輕微的開鎖聲，是如果沒有側耳傾聽就會忽略的程度。郭Aron瞬間繃緊了身體，慌忙將被子拉到下巴處，側著身體閉眼裝睡。<br/>
　　不一會，房門被打開，刻意放輕放緩的腳步聲踩在木地板上，在看見床上背對著房門的身影後連呼吸聲也跟著低了下來。<br/>
　　郭Aron動了動身體，假裝自己是從夢中醒來，軟著聲音喊了一句：「東昊？」<br/>
　　「嗯，是我。」呼吸聲停頓了一下，姜東昊的聲音傳來，似乎對於打斷了他的睡眠一事感到愧疚，姜東昊走到他身邊，摸了一下他的頭：「哥繼續睡吧，我去客廳。」<br/>
　　說完就轉身想往外走去，還沒跨出半步，郭Aron撒嬌般的嗓音從背後輕飄飄地鑽進他耳朵：「不一起睡嗎？」<br/>
　　姜東昊轉過身，看見他支起半邊身體，被子滑到腰側，微弱的路燈光芒透過窗簾映進房內，像是在他臉龐上灑上一層柔光，也讓姜東昊看清楚了他毫無睏意的雙眼。<br/>
　　「──哥是在等我嗎？」想到了這個可能性，姜東昊訝異地看著他。<br/>
　　被戳穿的人不好意思地從鼻子裡「嗯」了一聲，姜東昊坐到床畔，手再度摸上那顆圓滾滾又毛茸茸的頭：「發生什麼了？」語畢又仔細看了看他的臉，在發現那道不明顯的淚痕時錯愕地撫上：「哥哭了？」<br/>
　　「這個是……」本來想要解釋淚痕的來由，郭Aron卻抵抗不了身體傳來的睡意，在姜東昊面前打了個大呵欠。<br/>
　　一個呵欠完成後，郭Aron無辜地睜著濕漉漉的眼睛看向弟弟，姜東昊看著他一臉純真的樣子，發現事情似乎不是他所想的那樣，好笑地把他按回被窩裡：「哥躺好，我去洗漱。」<br/>
　　自覺丟了臉的人安靜地縮進被窩：「東昊還去客廳嗎？」<br/>
　　「不去，哥都等到現在了，我陪哥一起睡。」<br/>
　　得到理想回答的郭Aron踢了踢腳，滿意地將被窩整理成更舒服的狀態。<br/>
　　姜東昊很快就回來了，拉開被子躺到床上，郭Aron熟門熟路地張開手，姜東昊條件反射地摟住他，讓哥哥的頭靠在自己胸膛上：「哥今天怎麼了？還特地不睡等我回來。」<br/>
　　被熟悉的氣息環繞的人早已把自己今天的目的忘到九霄雲外，靠在可靠的、令他眷戀的溫暖懷裡打盹，被姜東昊一問瞬間僵直了身體，瞌睡蟲剎那間跑得乾乾淨淨：「唔？我嗎？我只是、只是……」<br/>
　　雖然在來這裡前下定了決心，要搞清楚姜東昊對他到底是什麼感情，但真的要開口問時，他又膽怯了。<br/>
　　萬一就只是他想太多呢？東昊對成員們本來就都很好，對他更好一點的部分說不定也是看在自己的家鄉比誰都遠、適應文化也更辛苦的份上，只是他因為這份溫柔昏了頭，才誤解成東昊喜歡他。<br/>
　　怎麼辦？撒謊說只是懶得整理房間才過來嗎？還是就不管一切地問出來？將猶豫不決的樣子看在眼裡，姜東昊只是撫摩著他的背，耐心地等待哥哥自己開口。<br/>
　　拿不定主意的郭Aron把頭從胸膛前抬起，在觸及那對滿載暖意的褐色瞳仁後忽然鼓起了勇氣，深吸一口氣後用此生最快的語速吐出問句：「或許、我想、東昊是喜歡我的嗎？」<br/>
　　說完就舉起雙手遮住了臉，兩隻耳朵肉眼可見地染上血色。<br/>
　　房裡迴盪著郭Aron因為緊張而變得急促的喘息聲，以及姜東昊仍舊平穩的呼吸，就在郭Aron難捱地等待弟弟的答案時，他聽見姜東昊笑了一聲。<br/>
　　遮住通紅臉蛋的雙手被拿開，順勢握在大掌中，姜東昊用額頭抵住他的，吐息拂在他的鼻尖，有些癢：「哥終於發現了？」<br/>
　　傻住的人「啊」了一聲，過了好幾秒才反應過來：「終於？」會用到終於這個詞的話，是喜歡他多久了呢？<br/>
　　「我喜歡哥好幾年了。鍾炫一開始就發現了，然後是珉起，」姜東昊伸手把人往自己的方向抱過來一點，「最後連旼炫都知道了，只有哥一直在狀況外。」<br/>
　　被說是狀況外的當事人委屈地噘嘴：「可是以前和東昊討bobo的時候你只會想打我。」全然忘記自己也只是想作弄弟弟的郭Aron越說越不覺得是自己的錯：「喜歡我的話才不會那樣吧。」<br/>
　　「我那時候都還沒成年，遇到那種事情哪裡知道怎麼辦啊。再說要是真的在鏡頭前面親了哥，事情該怎麼收拾？」姜東昊無奈地拍了一下無理取鬧的哥。後者嘴還是噘著，顯然沒有被說服：「那也可以等沒有鏡頭的時候bobo。」<br/>
　　不知道為什麼話題核心就變成了「你為什麼不bobo我」，姜東昊又好氣又好笑地在他額頭上吻了一下：「哥以為我不知道你那時候只是想看我出糗嗎？嘴角的笑太明顯了。」對表情管理一直不怎麼在行的人居然還敢自己提那些陳年舊事，他都不知道究竟是這位哥對自己的演技太有自信，還是他一直以來都太配合，把人給寵壞了。<br/>
　　被看穿的人啞口無言，把臉埋回弟弟的T恤上蹭來蹭去，對他的撒嬌一直沒有抵抗力的姜東昊歎口氣，捧著郭Aron的臉將鴕鳥從他胸前的沙堆挖出來：「哥很想要bobo的話，現在來吧。」<br/>
　　於是郭Aron的心臟又開始以超出負荷的速率跳動起來，就像隔著紙張碰到嘴唇的那天一樣，他閉上了眼，濃密纖長的睫毛在眼下投射出陰影，姜東昊緩緩靠近他，在水紅的唇瓣上輕柔地碾磨著，一隻手從臉側挪開，放到後腰處，將小小的身軀牢牢鎖在懷裡。<br/>
　　他好像知道那些喜歡甜食的人的感覺了。甜食厭惡者郭Aron感受著打從心底湧上的、宛如蜜糖般甜美的情感，綻露出和此刻氛圍同樣令人沉醉的笑容。<br/>
　　---<br/>
　　迷你番外<br/>
　　「啊──哥──為什麼不能過兩天再告白啊？」黏糊糊地抱在一起親了半個晚上，直到隔天中午才睡醒的郭Aron和姜東昊一走出房門就聽見崔珉起的抱怨聲：「我和鍾炫打賭你們兩個沒那麼快在一起的，現在輸了，我得請鍾炫吃飯了。」<br/>
　　僞忙內不敢置信地瞪大了眼：「珉起啊，拿哥哥的戀愛來打賭本來就不對了吧？居然還希望我晚一點告白？」<br/>
　　「就晚兩天啊，你們都拖拖拉拉那麼久了，再兩天也沒關係吧──」<br/>
　　「說什麼啊珉起，就是因為拖得太久才要快點告白啊──」<br/>
　　金鍾炫慢條斯理地從房間裡走出來，繞過正在進行日常爭吵的風暴中心，向臉上寫滿「啊又開始了」的姜東昊丟出邀請：「我們要去吃烤牡蠣，一起嗎？」<br/>
　　「好啊。」姜東昊看了看剛剛升格成為戀人的幼稚哥哥，瞇著眼睛笑起來：「謝謝你了，鍾炫。不過你是怎麼讓他和旼炫出門遛個狗就開竅的？」<br/>
　　點子銀行金鍾炫神秘地搖搖頭，表示無可奉告：「為了讓珉起請客，我們總是有辦法的──Aron哥、珉起，肚子不餓嗎？我們走吧，旼炫已經在那裡等了。」<br/>
　　「什麼？大家都去？我的錢包啊──」崔珉起如雷轟頂的慘叫聲響起，姜東昊牽過郭Aron，跟著金鍾炫踏出了大門：「珉起啊，不然這樣吧，為了避免太心痛，你就待在家，把卡給我們，也不要收刷卡簡訊，這樣就沒事了。」<br/>
　　崔珉起抹了抹不存在的淚水，抓起錢包氣沖沖地跟上：「怎麼可能那樣做，我不跟著監督的話卡會被刷爆的！」<br/>
　　陽光暖融融地照在吵吵鬧鬧的四個人身上，金鍾炫仰頭沐浴著和煦的光，嘴角牽起一絲笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 內褲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>從珉起的一句話引發的內褲風波。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　郭Aron發誓，他真的沒想到來錄個節目也能被弟弟出賣隱私。<br/>
　　「是那個形狀啊，」對於內褲話題有著超乎想像熱情的崔社員在部長好奇大哥最近買的內褲類型時，興致勃勃地比劃起來：「T字型的。」<br/>
　　郭intern尷尬地掩住臉，在一片騷動中苦笑，不僅耳朵，連指尖都紅了；姜代理也跟著笑了，看向戀人的眼裡卻帶著困惑。<br/>
　　為什麼珉起會知道？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　節目錄製結束後五個人搭上褓姆車離開，姜東昊用要一起吃飯的理由讓經紀人哥在郭Aron家把他放下。進到家裡後兩人脫了鞋，Noah搖著尾巴迎上，興奮地在叔叔褲管上留下了一堆毛。<br/>
　　「Noah──」無可奈何地看著沾滿狗毛的衣物，姜東昊伸手在活力充沛的柴犬頭上摸了摸：「又不會幫叔叔洗衣服，還總是這樣。」<br/>
　　知道人高馬大的叔叔只是嘴上唸牠，實際上還是愛陪牠玩耍，恃寵而驕的郭Noah歡快地跑回窩裡咬起一顆球想和叔叔玩接球遊戲；全然被自家兒子無視的郭Aron顯然習以為常，走到乖巧趴著的花順旁，撫摸牠背上蓬鬆的毛髮：「我們花順今天也有乖乖等爸爸回家吧？」<br/>
　　花順動也不動地被順著毛，黑亮的雙瞳看向蹲在眼前的爸爸，眼裡滿滿的都是信任和安心。<br/>
　　郭Aron笑了笑，在牠背上輕拍兩下，站起身看向在和狗兒子玩球的男友：「吃大醬湯嗎，冰箱剛好有材料。」<br/>
　　「哦？哦！我都可以。」不怎麼挑食的姜東昊在等待Noah撿球回來的間隙回答，郭Aron也不多說，打開冰箱就開始拿食材。<br/>
　　洋蔥、肉片、辣椒醬、豆腐、大蔥，還有什麼？郭Aron翻著冷藏室，尋找能豐富兩人餐點的食材。在取出靈魂基底大醬後卻神色一怔，迅速地將東西又放了回去。<br/>
　　「嗯？哥不拿大醬嗎？」身後極近的地方冷不防傳來男友的聲音，郭Aron嚇得不輕，差點以為自己會就此心跳驟停。<br/>
　　他轉頭看向拋球遊戲告一段落的姜東昊，支支吾吾地解釋：「大醬好像過期了，今天吃別的吧？我去拿兩包拉麵。」<br/>
　　「過期了要丟掉啊，哥怎麼又放回去？」感覺到事情不大單純的姜東昊疑惑地抬起手，想把大醬拿出來，郭Aron卻一把抱住他：「等一下我會丟嘛，不要管那個了，我好餓，吃拉麵好不好？」<br/>
　　狐疑地看了看噘嘴撒嬌的人，姜東昊放下了手：「好。」<br/>
　　鬆了口氣的郭Aron親了他一下，走到一旁放泡麵的櫥櫃要找今晚pick的口味，還在煩惱是要吃辛拉麵還是炸醬麵，姜東昊不可思議的問句就響了起來：「──哥為什麼把內褲冰在冰箱？」<br/>
　　郭Aron閉了閉眼。<br/>
　　他真的不該低估男人的好奇心的，怎麼會覺得自己已經順利蒙混過關，就安心地把冰箱留給姜東昊呢？<br/>
　　他轉過身看向手裡拎著內褲的男友，後者將它展開看了看，接著發出更不敢置信的疑問：「這不是我買給哥的嗎？那個T型三條set──」還沒等姜東昊把這句話用發現新大陸般的語氣說完，郭Aron困窘地上前捂住了他的嘴：「這種事不要說出來！」<br/>
　　眉眼間充斥著訝異的青年從指縫中發出抗議聲，郭Aron滿臉通紅地把捏在對方手中的輕薄布料奪下，放開了捂住男友嘴巴的手，在他繼續發問前擺出委屈的神情：「我要解釋了，所以東昊不要說話，聽我說吧。」<br/>
　　接收了「我有苦衷事情不是你想的那樣」的眼神，姜東昊總算安靜下來，看著羞窘到白皙脖頸都泛起粉色的戀人，等待著他給自己合理的解釋。</p><p>　　「──前幾天，我不是叫珉起來家裡吃飯嗎。」盡量忽略被緊緊攢在手心的物品帶來的不自在，郭Aron一字一句地說著：「是那天發生的事。」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　三天前。<br/>
　　「孩子們──Noah啊──花順尼──」一進門就先熱情地和兩隻寵物犬打招呼，崔珉起像個小孩似地在客廳轉來轉去：「有沒有想我啊？嗚啊，Noah啊，你現在是青春期嗎？怎麼感覺比上次看到你又長大好多？」<br/>
　　聽著弟弟認真地和狗狗們交流，郭Aron從廚房探出頭：「珉起啊，陪No順玩一下，肉快好了。」<br/>
　　昨天看到特價的五花肉，一時沒忍住就買了對他而言過多的份，想著反正一個人也吃不完，乾脆邀請正好有空的崔珉起來家裡幫忙消耗。現在肉也醃好，生菜也處理完，只等把肉烤熟就能開動了。<br/>
　　「知道──」已經興致高昂的崔珉起接過同樣躍躍欲試的Noah遞來的玩具，隨意回應哥哥後就和Noah一來一往玩了起來。<br/>
　　郭Noah是個喜歡嚐鮮的孩子，沒一會就對固定模式的遊戲膩了，歪著頭想了想，跑回狗窩裡用爪子刨了刨，接著雀躍地叼著想和叔叔玩的新物品回到崔珉起身邊。<br/>
　　「嗯？這是什麼？」看著Noah嘴裡咬著的黑色物體，崔珉起困惑地接過，在手裡摸了摸。<br/>
　　是個觸感頗滑順的布團，感覺好像是絲質的。會是桌巾或絲巾嗎？但是桌巾或絲巾用全黑好像挺奇怪的？而且大小也太小了點。是手帕嗎？<br/>
　　看著陷入思考的崔珉起，郭Noah汪了兩聲，不明白叔叔為什麼在牠拿新玩具過來以後就不動了。<br/>
　　「所以這到底是什麼啊？哥都給你這種奇怪的玩具嗎？」看著用殷殷期盼的眼神望著他的柴犬侄子，崔珉起抖了抖那團絲質布料，展開攤平，回復成了看得出原型的模樣。<br/>
　　下一秒他就後悔了。<br/>
　　那看起來是件衣物。<br/>
　　準確地說，是件貼身衣物──穿在褲子裡面，一般不會讓旁人看見的那種。<br/>
　　哦，這是Aron哥的......？長達數秒的空白後，崔珉起的腦海裡倏地浮現出一行血紅色字幕，接著畫面又變成一片雜訊。<br/>
　　崔珉起的腦袋超載了。<br/>
　　不是，他只是來吃個烤肉，真的沒想過會看見哥哥的內褲啊──而且居然還是這麼開放的T字──以前合宿的時候郭Aron明明一直都是穿四角褲的──<br/>
　　無數源自心底的吶喊如跑馬燈一樣閃過，一直到Noah不高興的吠叫喚回了他的注意力，崔珉起才像碰到燙手山芋一樣把那團布又捲回原來的樣子，接著慌張地四處張望，想尋找能藏起這本不該出現在他手裡的物體的地方。<br/>
　　絕對不能讓哥知道他看見過這個，否則他會完蛋的──焦頭爛額的崔珉起急得團團轉，還沒找到適合的藏匿處，郭Aron就端著裝滿生菜的盆子和一大盤烤肉走了出來：「珉起啊，肉好了，去洗手吧。」<br/>
　　崔珉起震驚地抬頭看他，布團從手中滑落，悠閒地在空中舒展開來，最後以它原本的模樣躺到了木地板上。<br/>
　　「珉起啊，有聽到嗎？」擺好餐點的郭Aron遲遲沒聽見弟弟的回應，奇怪地朝他的方向看去，正好目擊了這一切。<br/>
　　於是他也震驚了。臉從白變紅又到青，最後顫抖著聲音問：「珉起，你怎麼──」<br/>
　　「哥，我不是故意要看的，真的！」欲哭無淚的崔珉起搓著手掌激動地辯駁著自證清白：「是Noah給我的！哥！我完全不知道這是什麼，也會發誓絕不把你穿T型內褲的事情說出去的，拜託假裝沒這件事吧。」<br/>
　　覺得此刻可以列進人生尷尬瞬間前三的郭Aron深吸一口氣，上前一把抓起製造出可怕氣氛的罪魁禍首，本來想塞進口袋，卻發現今天穿的衣服半個口袋也沒有，腦袋一片混亂的他愣住了，最後把眼光看向在客廳廚房交界的冰箱，快步走過去後隨便把它塞到了冷藏庫體積最大的大醬瓶子後面，甩上了冰箱門。<br/>
　　「珉起啊。」自覺已經眼不見為淨的郭Aron恢復了神智，平靜地招呼還處在惶恐狀態的崔珉起：「來吃肉吧，順便喝點酒？」崔珉起喝幾瓶啤酒就能斷片，到時候再好好催眠他一下，十有八九可以讓他誤以為今天這些事情是在做夢。<br/>
　　「什──啊，喝酒、喝酒很好啊。」聽見飲酒邀約的崔珉起強作鎮定地露出沒有靈魂的笑容，欣然接受哥哥的提議：「好久沒和哥喝到醉了」<br/>
　　<br/>
　　收拾著碗盤的郭Aron看了眼倒在沙發上醉得一蹋糊塗的崔珉起，長長地吐出一口氣。<br/>
　　行了，珉起醉成這樣，應該不會記得這件事情了──雖然代價是得照顧爛醉的弟弟，還得留他住一宿，不過比起被別人知道貼身衣物的款式來說，這實在算不上什麼。<br/>
　　啊，下次收回洗好的衣服時絕對絕對要好好檢查，不能再被Noah撿走了。郭Aron邊洗碗邊心有餘悸地想。還有東昊，下回一定要叫他看清楚款式再幫自己買內褲──不，他以後還是自己買吧，總覺得東昊說著「不小心買錯了哥先湊合著穿吧」時表情很微妙，或許根本就是故意買成那種讓人害羞的設計？<br/>
　　想到這種可能性的人愣了愣，一下子漲紅了臉，用力搖搖頭把不合時宜的想法甩出腦海，手下刷碗的力道重了起來。<br/>
　　不、不會的吧，他要相信東昊，一定是真的買錯了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　「──就是這樣。」郭Aron講完了來龍去脈，過度使用嗓子帶來的乾渴讓他舔了舔嘴唇：「那天以後沒有做菜，也沒動大醬，就忘記東西還藏在後面了。」<br/>
　　姜東昊笑出了聲：「這就是珉起今天說哥買了T型內褲的原因？我還在想他怎麼知道呢。」<br/>
　　同樣滿腹疑問的人噘起嘴：「我也不知道他怎麼還記得，竟然還在節目裡說出來了──可能以為只是做夢，隨便講講沒什麼吧。」<br/>
　　想起崔珉起發言引起的攝影棚躁動和戀人手足無措的反應，姜東昊無法停止自己的笑容，他展臂把臉上寫滿了委屈的人攬緊：「沒關係，至少珉起不知道那是我買給你的。」<br/>
　　郭Aron的鎖骨和耳朵迅速轉紅，對男朋友抱怨似地撒著嬌：「下次真的不能買錯了，我穿那個也很不好意思的。」<br/>
　　「是、是。」親吻著他因為羞澀而泛紅的耳尖，姜東昊順從地應下，決定一輩子也不告訴哥哥自己是想看他穿才故意買錯的事實。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>